Mina
by theimortalone
Summary: In the sequel to the profiler, Matt kills the wrong girl and finds his match in her sister. Warning this story contains graphic and disturbing descriptions and events.


Mina  
  
Outer limits is the property of MGM.  
  
Outside a big house, at least a dozen cop cars are parked and a few news vans also. Inside the house is full of people walking around taking evidence.  
  
"Did you find anything yet?"  
  
"No nothing. It's just liked the others."  
  
The sergeant shakes his head.  
  
"When I heard about his I knew what it was but every time I hope that we will find something this time."  
  
"We got the body. I'm going to take her to the to office for an autopsy."  
  
The body is revealed to be a woman with bloodied sockets where her eyes used to be.  
  
"But I think it's obvious how she died."  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
INSIDE EACH OF US LIES A DARKNESS. A DARKNESS THAT CAN CONSUME US WHETHER WE WANT IT TO OR NOT.  
  
A pretty woman with a slim figure and short blond hair walks down the hallway of an apartment complex. She walks up to a door and knocks on it.  
  
"Sarah? It's me Mina."  
  
But there's no answer. Mina starts to walk away when she hears screaming coming from the room.  
  
"SARAH!"  
  
Mina slams her shoulder into the door and barges in. The screaming is coming from the bedroom and Mina rushes in. She stops and sighs when she sees her sister is sleeping.  
  
"Sarah wake up. You're having a nightmare."  
  
Mina jumps back with horror when Sarah's chest starts to open up.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
The chest keep on opening until the heart is exposed. It starts to pull out of the body.  
  
"SARAH!"  
  
"MATT!" Sarah gets out before going limp.  
  
The heart comes out completely and falls to the floor in a bloody mess. For some reason there is no blood coming out of the chest cavity.  
  
"SARAH!"  
  
She calls the police and they show up. Mina is arrested until they can question her.  
  
"I swear I didn't do this."  
  
"Then you found her this way?"  
  
"No. It happened... You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Take her in. Maybe we finally have solved this brutal case at last."  
  
Mina is cuffed and taken to the police station. She finds herself quickly in an interrogation room. A tough looking man walks in.  
  
"Now normally I don't strike women. But we have you good and considering what you did to those women..."  
  
The officer slaps Mina hard across the face.  
  
"I swear I didn't do that. But I think I know who did."  
  
The officer goes to slap but pauses.  
  
"I have been tracking this convicting killer over the last year. I am sure this is his work. His name is Matt Conner."  
  
The officer laughs.  
  
"That's a hoot. Matt is locked up and has been for a long time."  
  
"I know. I still am not sure how he's doing it. But I saw my sister's heart just pull itself out of its chest right in front of my eyes."  
  
"That's some messed up shit. Course you'd have to be messed up to do what you have done."  
  
Mina sighs.  
  
"I didn't do any of those murders. Why would I kill my own sister?"  
  
"With the sick mind required to pull those murders, I wouldn't be surprised if you killed you own sister."  
  
Another guy walks in and pulls the interrogator into the hall. They talk for a minute and the interrogator comes back in.  
  
"As much as I hate to do this. But we have to let you go. Forensics didn't find any of her blood on you."  
  
The interrogator gets a meaner look on his face.  
  
"But you watch out you sick fuck. We will be watching you."  
  
Mina stays silent as she is let out of prison. That night Mina has a nightmare. In the nightmare she is standing over her sister. She is holding a still beating heart with blood all over. He opens her mouth and eats the heart.   
  
"Hmmm juicy."  
  
Mina wakes up with a start in cold sweat.  
  
"Did I kill her?"  
  
Mina shakes her head.  
  
"No. But I am sure who did. And it's time I confronted him."  
  
Mina goes back to sleep and has a nightmare less rest of the night. The next morning she wakes up and gets dressed. She forgoes prettying herself up cause she needs to be mean.  
  
"Matt you have messed with the wrong woman."  
  
She leaves and heads for the other prison with the section for the criminally insane. She enters the warden's office.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes I am here to see Matt Connor."  
  
The warden does a double take.  
  
"What business do you have with him?"  
  
"I'm an old acquaintance."  
  
The warden thinks it over.  
  
"So you know how sick he is. I hope you aren't another profiler cause no more are allowed to talk to him."  
  
Mina thinks to herself about the last profiler she read about. One year ago, Lisa Bellum. One of the greatest profilers of them all. Found decapitated in her apartment after being fired from profiling Matt. The first of the decapitation murders. First of many.  
  
"No I'm not a profiler."  
  
The warden sighs.  
  
"Okay fine but you will both be watched."  
  
Mina is escorted down into the criminally insane section.  
  
"Excuse me but do you have some fava beans and Chianti?"  
  
"Ring around the rosie..."  
  
Finally Mina is left in a room to wait. In a few minutes Matt is let into the room.  
  
"Why hello. Another woman visitor? I must be very popular."  
  
"Shut up you sick fuck. I'm not here for pleasantries."  
  
Matt waves a finger.  
  
"Tsk tsk. Such language. I have been taught to use proper English."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Matt laughs.  
  
"Fuck no. I'm just fucking with you're head."  
  
"Yeah I've heard about how you fuck with people's head. Not to mention cut them off."  
  
Matt laughs.  
  
"Hold on lady. You have the wrong person. My criminal record will show nothing about cutting heads off."  
  
"That's cause they can't catch you."  
  
Mina takes out a sheet of paper.  
  
"January 25 2000, Lisa Bellum died of decapitation of the head. May 3rd 2000, unidentified Jane Doe limbs decapitated. July 5 2000, Kari Johnson larynx ripped out through the throat."  
  
"Interesting list. Did they find the killer?"  
  
"Of course not. Oh I forgot one more. January 5 2001 Sarah Crocker died of heart being ripped out."  
  
"Guess she didn't take the advice to have a heart."  
  
Matt laughs.  
  
Mina slams her fist against the glass partition.  
  
"Listen you son of a bitch. That was my sister and the last thing she said was you're name. Now I know you did all these things and you are going to pay somehow someway."  
  
The door on Mina's side opens up.  
  
"Okay that's it. I am afraid that you are going to have to leave."  
  
Mina stands up angrily and storms out. Matt suddenly shakes off the guard and grabs Mina's arm. As he his taken back he smiles.  
  
"See you soon."  
  
Mina lets herself out of the prison and returns home. She opens up a notebook and reveals pages of news clipping of the decapitation murders. She takes out today's newspaper and cuts out the one about her sister. She cuts it out and adds it to the notebook. Before she can close it, a tear hits the page.  
  
"I'll make sure that bastard pay sis."  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
That night Mina has a strange dream. She is floating in someplace warm and moist. She looks at her hands and realizes that they are very tiny.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember this place?" A voice asks.  
  
Her head whips around looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Don't you remember before you came into this world as Lisa?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly the word above her starts ripping open and a bright light shines on her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You're being born."  
  
Mina starts kicking as the light comes closer.  
  
"No!"  
  
Suddenly the light changes into the face of a strange man in a surgical mask. Mina hears crying and realizes it's coming from her.  
  
"It was a rather nasty birth wasn't it?"  
  
Mina is turned around and she sees her mother. But something is wrong. Too much blood is coming from between her legs.  
  
"No mamma!"  
  
"She died didn't she?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault."  
  
Suddenly the world changes to a house with a very angry man.  
  
"You little shit. You killed her!"  
  
Mina cries as the man beats her badly.  
  
"You're father blamed you for her death didn't he?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mina screams when the man turns into Matt.  
  
"Remember me darling?"  
  
"Get the hell away from me? What are you doing in my dreams?"  
  
Matt smiles and takes out a knife.  
  
"Oh this isn't a dream."  
  
Matt cuts her bellybutton out.  
  
"It's a fucking nightmare!"  
  
Mina screams in pain. Suddenly the man changes back into her father. But he's still cutting her.  
  
"He never did this."  
  
"Yes he did. He said that he wanted to forget you ever had a connection to his wife. So he cut out the part that was all that remained of the umbilical cord."  
  
"No. He would never do something like that."  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
Mina tries to keep herself from reliving that part but it's no use. She finds herself in the hospital. The doctors are desperately trying to save her life.  
  
"It was touch and go wasn't it? You almost died."  
  
Mina remembers the world fading away and herself feeling peaceful for once. But before she could completely pass on she finds herself forced back into the world.   
  
"What happened to your father after that?"  
  
"He was arrested."  
  
Mina sees her father being dragged out of the hospital by police officers. He has a look of hatred in his eyes as he stares at her for as long as he can.  
  
"Who took care of you then?"  
  
Mina remembers being taken to a strange house with strange people. These strange people took her in. She refused to sleep for a few nights.  
  
"I was put in an orphanage. To wait for new parents."  
  
"But did any come?"  
  
Mina remembers many prospective parents coming and going but nobody wanted her.  
  
"How where you treated?"  
  
Mina shakes her head hard and cries.  
  
"No. Don't want to remember that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mina remembers when she is 4 years old how a new attendant was hired. He seemed nice at first.  
  
"You were treated nicely at first weren't you?"  
  
Mina shakes her head even more violently but can't keep the memory from flooding into her mind. One night she can't sleep and she keeps asking for something to drink. The attendant finally comes in with a glass of water and a very mad look on his face.  
  
"Do you want a glass of water?"  
  
He throws the whole glass of water all over Mina.  
  
"There's you're fucking water. Now go to sleep!"  
  
The next morning the other kids make fun of her for wetting her bed. The attendant isn't any help.  
  
"Yeah little baby Mina wet her bed."  
  
"Mina is a baby!" The kids repeat over and over.   
  
Mina retreats into a corner.  
  
"No more please!"  
  
"Oh but the best part is yet to come."  
  
4 years later on Mina's birthday she is finally adopted.   
  
"You thought it was a present didn't you?"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"DIDN'T YOU!" Matt screams.  
  
Mina nods with tears streaming down her face. Mina remembers going home to another strange house but she felt love coming from these strangers.  
  
"Welcome to our house Mina."  
  
Mina sees that they already have 3 other kids.  
  
"Say hello to your new brother and sisters."  
  
Mina looks around and gulps at the bad looks she is getting.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"Watch your language Mike. This is your new sister Mina."  
  
"Where the hell did she come from? She's too old for you to have just given birth to her."  
  
"Go to you're room now Mike. And don't come back until your mouth is cleaner."  
  
Mike sticks his tongue at Mina and runs up stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Mina. He'll get used to you."  
  
The mother smiles at her 3 daughters.  
  
"I am going to leave you to get to know each other."  
  
The mother leaves and the two girls smile.  
  
"It's time to teach you the rules around here."  
  
Mina gulps.  
  
"Ah I love rules. Specially when they are slavery kind of ones." Matt says happily.  
  
"If you want to live here you are going to have to abide by our rules or else." The other girl says.  
  
"What were those rules?"  
  
"Bad rules. They just wanted power over me."  
  
The two sisters start listing the rules alternating between the two.  
  
"Rule number 1: You will do everything we tell you to do."  
  
"Rule number 2: You will only go to the bathroom where and when we tell you to."  
  
"Oh that one sounded nice." Matt laughs.  
  
"Rule number 3: You will not tell our mother about these rules or you will be tortured."  
  
"Oh I like torture."  
  
Mina gulps.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
The sisters look at each other and kick Mina hard.  
  
"No! Rule number 4: You will not talk unless we give you permission."  
  
"How did it go after that?"  
  
Mina remembers having to hold it in for so long that she peed in her dress. And sometimes she did it cause her sisters told her to. Then she would get in trouble with her foster mom.  
  
"Mina how many times do I tell you not to hold it in? You have ruined many dresses."  
  
"You survived didn't you?"  
  
Mina nods.  
  
"But not for long."  
  
"What was it like when you were 13?"  
  
Mina shudders in revulsion. Suddenly something in her snaps.  
  
"You want to know what it was fucking like?"  
  
Matt is thrown off by her intense hatred and anger.  
  
  
"Yeah that's it. Show me your dark side."  
  
"I'll fucking tell you what it was like!"  
  
Mina thinks about her hateful brother.  
  
"You think just cause of your terrible childhood you can do things to people and justify it?"  
  
Matt is caught even more off guard.  
  
"I had a terrible childhood as well! When your own foster brother would molest you."   
  
Mina thinks about Mike going into her room and forcing himself on her almost every night. She wouldn't sleep until he came and did it every night cause she was afraid that if she went to sleep before he came, that he might do worse.  
  
"He would sometimes use a mirror to show me how I looked when he violated me."  
  
Mina screams at her own face.  
  
"When your own sisters become to physically torture you whether you follow their rules or not."  
  
Mina is doubled over as her two sisters take time hitting her on the back with a stick.  
  
"Rule number 5: We can torture you whenever we want now."  
  
The other sister laughs and puts her cigarette out on Mina's back. She screams in pain.  
  
"And the torture between the brother and the two sisters wasn't disconnected."  
  
One time one of the sisters walks in on Mike fucking Mina. Instead of running to mom or just watching she strips down and joins them.  
  
"But what happened that drove you over the edge?"  
  
Mina tries to block it out as usual but can't do it. She wakes up one night to the smell of smoke. She turns her lamp on and sees that a fire has been set in her trash and the smoke detector was ripped from the wall and smashed.  
  
"That bastard Mike set fire to my room. He didn't want me in his house anymore."  
  
"Why didn't your mom do anything?"  
  
Mina scoffs.  
  
"That bitch was ass drunk every night. She fell into more of a coma than a rest. Nothing would wake her short of harsh sunlight."  
  
Mina rushes to the door but finds it locked from the outside. She bangs on the door calling for help but nobody answers. Finally she takes the chair and uses it to smash the window. She crawls out but realizes too late that the fire escape as been ripped off. She falls and lands in the flower bushes.  
  
"What did you do after that?"  
  
Mina walks up to the front door to ring the doorbell but something inside of her says no.  
  
"I ran away. I ran away from that sick fuck of a house as fast as I could and never looked back."  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
The world changes into a black void where Mina and Matt are standing. Mina suddenly jumps on Matt.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Now it's your turn." Mina smiles.  
  
She grabs Matt's head and everything changes. Matt sees himself in the middle of a schoolyard as a little boy.  
  
"What the fuck is this?"  
  
"You made me relive my childhood. Now it's your turn."  
  
"This is impossible. Nobody has a stronger mind than me!"  
  
"You gave me strength."  
  
Matt turns to see a younger boy that looks like him standing nearby.  
  
"That's me."  
  
Suddenly young Matt is knocked down when a dodge ball hits him hard.  
  
"Come on Matt. Can't you dodge a simple ball?" A voice says.  
  
"What is this Matt?"  
  
Matt shakes his head. The teacher goes back inside. Suddenly all the students advance on young Matt.  
  
"Hey retard. Why can't you catch a simple dodge ball? Does your mommy help you with everything?"   
  
Young Matt doesn't say anything.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't talk?" Another boy taunts.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Mina is surprised to see that Matt said it and not young Matt.  
  
"It's not very polite to ignore me."  
  
Young Matt just keeps standing. The big boy grabs Matt by the neck.  
  
"Answer me you little fuck."  
  
When young Matt doesn't answer the big boy just throws him to the ground and leaves. The others follow him except for one girl who stands there. She walks over and helps young Matt up.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's just a jerk."   
  
Young Matt looks up and smiles. The two of them leave the schoolyard.  
  
"What happened eventually?" Mina asks.  
  
Matt shakes his head harder.  
  
Young Matt walks into the schoolyard. Suddenly a dodge ball hits him in the back of the head.  
  
"Nice catch retard." The big boy says.  
  
Young Matt turns around and looks at the big boy.  
  
"Oh he is giving me the evil eye. I'm so scared."  
  
The big boy rushes at young Matt and slams him to the ground. He then picks him up by the neck.  
  
"I'm tired of your silence. Either say thing or say goodbye to your fucking face!"  
  
Young Matt doesn't say anything. The big boy yells and pulls his fist back. But before it can connect, young Matt grabs the fist and starts crushing it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing man?"  
  
Matt continues to crush the big boy's hand until he can feel the bones crack. Then he releases him.  
  
"What the fuck?" The big boy yells holding his hand.  
  
The big boy gets up with rage in his face.  
  
"Nobody hurts me and lives!"  
  
The big boy rushes at young Matt but before he can do anything young Matt grabs his other hand.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
With a short movement young Matt breaks the big boy's arm and dislocates his shoulder. The screams of the big boy gets the attention of a teacher who rushes in. The big boy is taken to the hospital and young Matt gets taken to the principle's office.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" The principle yells.  
  
But young Matt doesn't answer.  
  
"Answer me you little..."  
  
He sighs.  
  
"Okay I won't expel you but I am going to suspend you for a week. Next time I will expel you. Pray that his parents don't press charges."   
  
Young Matt stays silent and then gets up to go home.  
  
"So that's what your school life was like. What was your home life like?" Mina asks.  
  
"Please stop." Matt says meekly.  
  
"What's wrong? Too much for you?" Mina taunts.  
  
The view changes to a house. It is rather large and well furnished. Like the owners are well to do. The front door opens and young Matt steps through. He notices that his father isn't home. He's never home. And mom...  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
Young Matt walks into the living room and sees his mom sitting in a catatonic state. He walks up to her and tugs on her shirt. But she doesn't respond. She never does since that day...  
  
"What is wrong with her?"   
  
Matt shakes his head. He focuses on a picture of a boy that looks similar to him but not the same.  
  
"Is that a brother of yours?" Mina asks.  
  
Matt nods. Young Matt yells and throws the picture from the mantle. But his mom still doesn't move.  
  
"She never moved or talked since he died." Matt whispers.  
  
"Why?" Mina asks.  
  
The scene changes. The same woman is making dinner and singing softly.  
  
"Mom!" A voice yells.  
  
"I'll be out there to join you soon Mark."  
  
"Mark." Matt says softly.  
  
The woman finishes making some food and goes out to the back patio. She doesn't see Mark anywhere.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
She walks towards the pool and drops the plate when she sees Mark at the bottom.  
  
"MARK!"  
  
She dives in and grabs Mark's body. She calls 911 and uses CPR. But it doesn't work and the paramedics pronounce him dead shortly after arriving. The mother sits down at the chair and doesn't move again by herself. The view shifts back to the point after young Matt got suspended.  
  
"It wasn't your fault!" Young Matt yells.  
  
Mina sheds a tear. Young Matt slaps his mother. But she remains catatonic.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Matt slaps her over and over again until she gets a nosebleed.  
  
"I need you!"  
  
"I need you mommy." Matt says.  
  
Mina is surprised by the outburst. That night a man comes in through the front door. Young Matt rushes up to him and hands him the note from the principle.  
  
"Uh later. I have to get my other briefcase and go to a meeting." The man says.  
  
Matt frowns and crumples the note into his fist.  
  
"He never even noticed that I didn't go to school for a week. He never notices anything." Matt says.  
  
"What happened Matt? What drove you to kill all those people?" Mina asks.  
  
"NO!" Matt screams.  
  
The scene changes to a baseball field. Matt looks a bit older. He is at home plate and holding a bat at ready.  
  
"Hey batter batter batter!"  
  
The big boy is pitching. He looks older but not bigger.  
  
"Hit this 'tard."   
  
The big boy hits young Matt in the stomach on purpose.  
  
"Oh poor baby. Did that hurt?"   
  
Matt takes his base. Later on he's up again. This time the big boy hits him in the nuts. Matt doubles over. The big boy runs up.  
  
"What's wrong? Need your mommy to help you up?"  
  
Something inside of young Matt snaps. He stands up and takes the bat. He shoves the big boy back.  
  
"So the 'tard has a backbone huh?"  
  
The big boy throws a ball and hits Matt in the helmet. Matt takes the bat and starts hitting the big boy over and over with it.  
  
"Hey help me somebody! Get this maniac off of me."  
  
But the others are too scared.  
  
"Hey 'tard. Get off of me. Can't you fight fair?"  
  
"'Tard."  
  
The word echoes in Matt's head. He rips the helmet off of the big boy and brings the bat back.  
  
"Home run!"  
  
Matt smashes the bat into the side of the big boy's head. He barely gets a scream out before skull and gray matter flies out of the side of his head. Matt keeps on swinging until there is nothing left of the boy's skull but skull fragments. A teacher pulls him away and he gets put in a locked room. Not to long after the police take him away. As he is taken into the car Matt looks around and sees everybody laughing and pointing at him. Calling him a retard. Everybody but that girl.  
  
"What happened that night?" Mina asks.  
  
The police returns Matt home. The officer tries to talk to his mom then gives up.   
  
"We will be back for you when your father comes back. Do not leave."  
  
Matt just sits and thinks.  
  
"Lousy little fuck. Got what he deserved." Young Matt says.  
  
The view of everybody laughing at him and taunting him haunts him.  
  
"They all deserve to die." Young Matt says.  
  
He gets up and finds the shotgun his father owns. He leaves the house with some matches and starts walking down the road in his small neighborhood. He walks up to the first house and rings the doorbell. A woman answers the door. Young Matt sees the kid that laughed at him and raises his shotgun. Before the woman can do anything he blows the kid away. Then he blows the woman away.   
  
He goes from house to house and shooting the residents. He gets tired of shooting and goes to one house. He sets fire to the house and shoots the people as they run out. He does the same thing for the whole neighborhood.   
  
In the final house a young girl answers. He shoots her and then looks at her. In a single instance of shock he realizes he just killed the one girl that didn't make fun of him. He gets on his knees.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Matt runs back to his house and rushes through the front door. His dad is waiting.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with my gun?" His dad asks.  
  
He smells something.  
  
"You've been firing that off haven't you? You little shit." His dad yells.  
  
He takes young Matt and hits him over and over again. Then he throws Matt against the wall. Matt raises the gun up.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Young Matt fires his dad looks down at the gaping wound in shock before falling over.  
  
"Mommy!"   
  
Young Matt runs into the living room.  
  
"Wake up damn it!" Matt yells.  
  
But his mom doesn't move.  
  
"This is all your fault. You were never there to teach me!" Young Matt yells.  
  
He takes the gun and hits her over and over in the head.   
  
"Wake up!"  
  
In one final swing he smashes the side of her head with the shotgun. She slumps forward and blood spills on the floor. Young Matt stands and realizes what he has done. He picks the phone up and calls the police. Then just stands there to wait.  
  
"So that's what happened." Mina says.  
  
But it doesn't end. Flashes of things come to view. Matt setting explosives to his old house after finding new people there and blowing it up. Matt tormenting woman in their head. Doing terrible things like ripping their limbs off. Mina gasps when she sees her sister.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
Matt reaches into her chest and pulls her beating heart out. He then turns towards Mina and smiles as he eats it.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
She jumps at the other Matt but he disappears.  
  
"What have I done?" Matt asks.  
  
Everything goes black.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
A house appears and then Mina and Matt.  
  
"Where are we now?"   
  
Strange music like from a sitcom sounds but it's all twisted and out of tune.  
  
"What is that noise?" Mina asks covering her ears.  
  
"It's leave it to cleaver." A voice says.  
  
"What the?" Matt asks.  
  
The door opens and Matt and Mina are forced to enter.  
  
A woman is standing in the kitchen making dinner. A young boy enters the room.  
  
"Mom. I did a bad thing."  
  
The mother puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"What did you do this time?"   
  
The boy looks down and pulls something from his back. Mina yells when she sees what it is.  
  
"Oh good lord." Mina sees a severed head.  
  
"I killed someone."  
  
"What did I tell you?"  
  
The mother's face changes to an evil grin.  
  
"Don't waste anything."  
  
The boy opens the fridge and reveals the body in there.  
  
"I didn't. I am keeping it fresh."  
  
The mother pats him on the head.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
Matt is looking queasy.  
  
The mother makes some juice and hands the boy a glass.  
  
"What did you do today?"  
  
The boy takes off his backpack and opens it up.  
  
"I gave teacher a poison apple."   
  
The boy takes out a rotting apple with fruit flies on it and a few teeth still in it.  
  
"Did she give you a good grade?"  
  
The boy looks down.  
  
"No. She's in the hospital. They don't think she will make it."  
  
The mother puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now that's not an excuse. You should go there and demand a good grade."  
  
The boy smiles.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"What the hell is this place? Are you in control again?" Mina asks.  
  
"Hell no. You must be." Matt responds.  
  
The boy enters the living room. A man is sitting smoking a pipe.  
  
"Hello son. How was school today?"  
  
The boy sits down.  
  
"I have a problem."  
  
The dad takes the pipe out of his mouth.  
  
"What can I help you with my boy?"  
  
"There's this girl at school that I really like but she won't even say hi to me. What can I do?"  
  
The father sighs and pats his lap. The boy jumps into it.  
  
"Is it time for the talk?"   
  
The boy nods excitedly.  
  
"Have I ever told you about something called harassment?"  
  
The boy shakes his head.  
  
"What's harismint?" The boy asks.  
  
The father laughs.  
  
"Harassment. It's when you keep on the person until they give in, even if they tell you to stop. It gets even better then. It's how I got your mother."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
The boy looks shy.  
  
"The kids at school are being really pushy. They want me to smoke and drink and stuff."  
  
The father frowns.  
  
"There's only one thing to do."  
  
The father takes a bat out.  
  
"Just keep them away with this. Don't stop until they do."  
  
The boy leaves and Mina and Matt follow. Suddenly they find themselves separated. Mina finds herself in the kitchen with the mom.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
The mother turns towards her like she heard her.  
  
"Matt isn't here."  
  
She holds up a jar of juice.  
  
"Juice?"  
  
Mina shakes her head.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
The mother takes a sip and suddenly the jar changes into a severed head and the mother is sucking the blood.  
  
"It isn't very fresh but it's still good."  
  
Mina throws up and runs from the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell is this place?"  
  
"This is your nightmare Mina." A voice says.  
  
Mina spins around to see a little girl holding a doll. The doll looks just like her.  
  
"Do you like it?" The little girl asks.  
  
The little girl squeezes the doll until the head pops off.  
  
"Oops. I never could keep dolls for long." The little girl says in an eerie voice.  
  
Mina screams when she looks down to see that it's her head and it's screaming.  
  
"Get me out of here!"  
  
Meanwhile Matt is alone with the dad.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The dad takes the pipe.  
  
"Need more stuff."  
  
He reaches down to something on the floor and takes a piece of something. He then puts it into his pipe and lights it. Matt looks over and gags when he sees a cracked open skull. The dad is smoking on gray mater.  
  
"Hmm nothing like brain food."  
  
He hands the pipe over to Matt.  
  
"Want some?"  
  
Matt yells and runs outside. He yells when he sees the dad and the boy playing baseball.  
  
"You're just in time. Go to outfield and catch whatever my boy hits."  
  
Matt walks out and finds a glove in his hand suddenly. The dad throws a round object to his son and he hits it hard. Matt gets underneath it and catches it. He catches a few more and finally looks down in his glove. He is horrified to find a bunch of blown testicles in his glove.  
  
"Oh my god." Matt says.  
  
He runs into the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. He looks at himself in the mirror.  
  
"What the hell is this place?"  
  
Suddenly a Matt that looks all dead with skin hanging off the bones replaces the mirror image.  
  
"It's you're end." The new image says.  
  
Matt smashes the mirror. A vortex appears. He jumps into it. Meanwhile Mina finds herself in the backyard where the mother is planting some flowers.  
  
"Flowers bloom and grow if you treat them right." The mother says.  
  
Mina screams when she sees human faces on the flowers. They bloom and the mother takes them out. The flowers scream like they are in pain.  
  
"Stop it!" Mina screams.  
  
She picks up a rock and throws it at the mother. That shatters something and a vortex appears. Mina jumps into it.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Matt and Mina find themselves in some strange vortex.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
Mina shakes her head.  
  
"I have no idea. What happened to that strange world?"  
  
Matt turns green again.  
  
"I don't know but good riddance."  
  
Suddenly a doorway appears. A very small one that only one-person can fit through.  
  
"The exit!" They both yell.  
  
They both rush the doorway but are rebounded back.  
  
"What is this?" Matt asks mad.  
  
"Don't you see? Only one of us can come out of this."  
  
Suddenly Matt shoves something through Mina's back. She looks down to see a sword through her chest.  
  
"And that one is me."  
  
Matt steps towards the doorway but Mina takes her own sword and cuts Matt's feet off.  
  
"Try to get through without any feet asshole."  
  
Mina stands up and pulls the sword out. Her wound closes up after it.  
  
"That's impossible. Why can't I heal my feet?"  
  
"Cause I am stronger. That world weakened you. Admit it!"  
  
"Never. I am strong. No silly images will ever weaken me."   
  
Matt suddenly floats up.  
  
"Nobody beats me. I admit that you have made it this far. But you were just lucky."  
  
Matt throws his sword at Mina but she bends backwards to avoid it.  
  
"Close but no cigar!"  
  
Mina snaps forward and her forehead becomes a sharp knife that impales on Matt's face as she snaps forward.  
  
"AHHH MY EYE!"  
  
Matt is holding his face as blood is spurting out of the place one of his eyes used to be in. Matt punches at Mina but his fist seems to slow down to a crawl. Mina smirks and grabs the fist.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Mina starts to crush the fist.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Mina's smirk widens as Matt gets down on his knees.  
  
"Stop it please."  
  
"Did I hear you say please?"  
  
Matt stays silent.  
  
"I'm sure those women said please also. BUT DID YOU STOP?"  
  
Mina applies more pressure and Matt screams in pain as the bones break. Mina pulls harder and harder.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Suddenly the hand rips from the arm in a bloody mess. Matt screams in pain holding his bloody stump.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?"  
  
Mina's eyes glow with rage.  
  
"What the fuck is my problem? WHAT THE FUCK IS MY PROBLEM? YOU KILLING MY SISTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES IS MY PROBLEM!" Mina screams.  
  
Matt throws up from the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'M SORRY."  
  
Mina kicks Matt in the stomach hard and ribs crack.  
  
"That is a load of bull shit. You are not sorry. You live for the kill. Don't you?"  
  
Matt just bends there silent. Mina kicks him again harder.  
  
"DON'T YOU?"  
  
Matt coughs up blood.  
  
"Yes. But I'm through. I don't want to do it anymore."  
  
Mina hesitates. Suddenly Matt rises up and slams his head into Mina's head.  
  
"Women are such suckers!" Matt yells laughing.  
  
Mina is caught off guard. Matt suddenly lands hundreds of blows at one time, as his fists seem to be going at light speed. Mina falls to her knees.  
  
"What's wrong bitch? Did you actually believe me?"   
  
Matt kicks her over and over at a very fast speed.  
  
"Come on. Defend yourself. This is boring!"  
  
Suddenly Mina moves at the same speed and grabs Matt's reformed foot. In an instant it's broken and then she rips it off. She then grabs Matt by the head and starts to choke him.  
  
"Please stop."  
  
"I am not falling for that one again." Mina applies more pressure.  
  
Matt's face begins to turn red.  
  
"It's time for you to feel what it was like when you killed Lisa."  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
Mina pulls hard and rips Matt's head off.  
  
"It's over."  
  
Mina walks towards the door but before she can reach it, a long tongue wraps itself around her.  
  
"Not so fast. I told you it's going to me that is going to get out of here."  
  
Mina turns her head and is horrified to see Matt's head floating in mid air with his tongue sticking out.  
  
"You will never beat me!"  
  
Mina feels like giving up. Suddenly visions flood her. Of her sisters abusing her, of her brother raping her. Rage flows through her veins.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
Matt screams as Mina cuts his tongue off. Mina is now surrounded by a huge aura of pure power. She rushes forward and grabs Matt's head. He screams as he is flooded with visions of every murder he every committed. Finally he approaches his mother. His mother turns her head for the first time in years.  
  
"Matt. You have done some very bad things."  
  
Matt gasps.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I could feel the torment you were going through but I couldn't do anything about it." Matt's Mother continues.  
  
Matt falls to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Matt cries.  
  
Matt's mother pats his head.  
  
"I didn't mean to kill all those people. I didn't mean to kill her."   
  
Matt's mother looks at him and says 3 words that he thought he would never hear.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Matt looks up at a light shining from a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"I forgive you." Matt's mother's voice echoes.  
  
Everything reverts back to the void.  
  
"Please kill me. I don't deserve to live after all that I have done." Matt says.  
  
Mina glows energy.  
  
"No. That would be too good for you."  
  
"Please."  
  
Mina ponders for a moment.  
  
"Your sick mind is what caused you to do the things you have done. So I will kill that." Mina says.  
  
Matt screams as energy rips through his head.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
An alarm is going off in the asylum. Doctors are rushing to the special room. The door opens to reveal Matt laying on the floor. He is looking up at the ceiling with empty eyes.  
  
"Is he?" A doctor asks.  
  
Another one hooks up a monitor that emits a slow but steady beat.  
  
"No but he appears to be in some kind of comatose state. I am not getting any brain activity."  
  
The doctor shakes his head.  
  
THOSE WHO USE THEIR DARKNESS TO PERVERT THE WORLD BEWARE. FOR THAT VERY DARKNESS MAY BE THEIR UNDOING.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
